


Раскрепощение Линдира

by Chlenik



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Tickling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фили и Кили решили расшевелить жеманного Линдира и затащили его в фонтан. И что же из этого вышло?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Раскрепощение Линдира

\- Я думаю…

Линдир замолчал на полуслове. Он увидел совершенно обнаженных гномов, которые забавлялись в главном фонтане так, словно были у себя дома. Он даже не мог определиться, насколько сильно его возмущает подобное поведение. Украдкой он посмотрел на лорда Элронда. Конечно же, тот тоже был удивлен, но ничего не сказал, придав своему лицу отеческо-покровительское выражение.

\- Прошу меня извинить, некоторые дела нуждаются в моем участии, – сказал лорд Элронд, нарушая возникшую в беседе паузу. 

По всей видимости, Элронд просто решил уйти подальше от открывшегося зрелища, и Линдир подыграл ему, вежливо кивнув.

От фонтана донеслось радостное гиканье и шумный всплеск – кажется, это Бомбур прыгнул вниз с верхнего яруса, расплескав воду в разные стороны.

Понаблюдав издалека за водной битвой, которую устроили гномы, Линдир скривил губы и уже хотел было уйти, но его внимание привлекли королевские наследники. Они отделились от остальных и явно что-то затевали. 

«От таких жди беды», - подумал Линдир и зашел за куст, пробираясь ближе к фонтану. 

Заняв позицию за высоким постаментом, эльф осторожно выглянул. Гномы постепенно расходились, и Линдир с отвращением отметил, насколько непривлекательны были некоторые из них в своей наготе. Эльф перевел взгляд на Фили и Кили. Те как ни в чем не бывало продолжали бороться и, смеясь, толкали друг друга в воду, пока Кили не утянул старшего за собой. Наступила такая резкая тишина, что Линдир от любопытства даже вышел из своего укрытия, чтобы посмотреть, чем заняты гномы.

Он подошел к краю фонтана и тут же пожалел об этом. С громким улюлюканьем братья подпрыгнули и обрызгали растерявшегося Линдира с ног до головы. Едва он понял, что произошло, злость тут же захлестнула его сознание. Да как они посмели!

\- Что за безобразие?! Ваше поведение недопустимо! – в сердцах воскликнул Линдир, утирая глаза, в которые попала вода.

Но гномов это, похоже, развеселило еще больше. Они буквально покатывались со смеху, глядя на сконфуженного эльфа.

\- Да ладно тебе, весело же! Давай с нами! – предложил Кили, обдавая Линдира очередными брызгами.

\- Что? Я? Да ни за какие богатства на свете я не пойду с вами купаться! 

Линдир открыл рот, чтобы высказать гномам все, что о них думает, но сильные руки подняли его в воздух с обеих сторон, и в следующий миг эльф был полностью в воде. Слова повисли у него на языке, он беспомощно озирался по сторонам, ища спасения.

\- Не беспокойся, никто не увидит, что ты тут с нами. Если уж никто не заметил двенадцать голых гномов в фонтане, то что говорить о нас троих? – успокаивающе заметил Фили, неправильно поняв его взгляд, и подал Линдиру ладонь.

Отойдя от первого шока, Линдир густо покраснел. Весь мокрый, облепленный собственными одеяниями, он сидел в фонтане вместе с двумя нагими гномами. Менестрель невольно отметил, что принцы выглядели не так отталкивающе, как их сородичи. Сдавшись, он принял руку и поднялся, но из-за длинных одежд никак не мог устоять на скользком дне, то и дело цепляясь за полы мантии.

\- Да сними ты ее уже! – предложил Кили, которому это копошение порядком надоело.

Линдир поджал губы, но, как ни прискорбно, гном был прав. 

\- Так-то лучше! Хотя, давай мы поможем, – предложил Фили.

Линдир не успел возразить, как уже стоял по пояс голый. Не желая больше терпеть эти унижения, он подхватил свои одежды и повернулся к бортику. Кили шустро нагнал эльфа и сдернул с него штаны. Линдир выпрямился как струна. Он уже давно не испытывал такого количества эмоций. Они захлестнули его сознание, готовые сорваться с языка менестреля, который в жизни не употреблял ненормативную лексику. 

Однако мысленные бранные изречения были прерваны, разбившись о громкий звук шлепка. И только через несколько секунд до сознания Линдира дошло, что это гном смачно приложился к его пятой точке своей ладонью.

\- Что?! Да как вы смеете? – голос эльфа дрожал от стыда и злости.

Повернувшись к гномам, он сжал кулаки, но, увидев, куда направлены их взгляды, нагнулся, чтобы вернуть штаны на их положенное место. И это стало его ошибкой – Кили снова шлепнул его по ягодице, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не разразиться истерическим смехом.

\- С меня достаточно! – выкрикнул Линдир.

Лихорадочно выпутавшись из штанов, он понесся на гномов, желая проучить мерзавцев. Фили и Кили хитро переглянулись и поймали эльфа с двух сторон, яростно щекоча его ребра, живот и бока. Линдир бился в сильных руках принцев, но он не смог долго сдерживаться – за улыбкой последовал звонкий смех. Он хохотал, обмякая в крепком объятии гномов, и впервые за долгое время почувствовал себя так легко. 

Расслабившись, Линдир ощутил, что грубоватые движения уступили место плавным и чувственным. Две пары рук ласкали его тело, и эльф залился краской, понимая, что это доставляет ему удовольствие.

Довольно улыбнувшись, Фили потянулся к губам Линдира и накрыл их своими. Эльф снова напрягся, но мягкий поцелуй оказался таким приятным, что он отдался на волю ощущениям. Чьи-то руки коснулись его бедер, огладили горящие от ударов ягодицы, и Линдир не смог сдержать стона. Эльф не сразу понял, что Фили отстранился. Следом в его рот ворвался юркий язык Кили – с пылкостью, свойственной юности, младший принц сминал покрасневшие губы эльфа. 

Слабо понимая, что происходит, Линдир обнаружил себя стоящим на четвереньках. К его ягодицам прижимался твердый член Фили, и от этого осознания низ живота эльфа обдало горячей волной. Он поднял замутненный взгляд на Кили. Гном запустил пальцы в волосы Линдира и оттянул их назад, заставляя эльфа откинуть голову. Язык Кили прошелся по горлу, шее и коснулся острого уха. Эльф вздрогнул и шумно выдохнул. Улыбнувшись, младший принц прикусил кончик зубами, внимательно следя за реакцией Линдира.

Пока Кили сводил эльфа с ума, лаская ухо, Фили начал медленно проникать в тело Линдира. Разморенный водой и прикосновениями, эльф заметил это не сразу. Возмущенно распахнув глаза, он увидел прямо перед своим лицом член Кили. В полной готовности, с капельками воды и смазки на головке, он почти касался губ эльфа. Завороженный видом возбужденного гнома, Линдир невольно облизнулся. Поддавшись желанию, он открыл рот.

Ноги Линдира разъезжались на скользкой поверхности дна, и, если бы не сильные руки Фили, поддерживающие его бедра, он бы давно уже упал. Эльф перестал думать о правилах приличия и морали – два члена ритмично двигались в нем, посылая по телу только сладостно-острую дрожь удовольствия. Несмотря на прохладную воду, его кожа горела от прикосновений, ощущавшихся сейчас особенно сильно. Когда разрядка оказалась так близка, Линдир начал выгибаться в пояснице и завертел бедрами, пытаясь насадиться на Фили глубже.

Кили не выдержал первым. Он грубо толкнулся в рот Линдира, придерживая его за волосы, и излился ему в горло. Линдир закашлялся – он не ожидал ощутить вкус спермы на языке, считая, что Кили хватит приличия не кончать ему в рот. Но его негодование было прервано финальными толчками Фили. Став особенно сильными и резкими, они практически выбивали из эльфа дух. И он сам не понял, в какой момент сорвался на громкий стон, выплескивая сперму в ласкающую его руку старшего принца. Смирившись с норовом гномов, он уже не возмущался, ощутив в себе горячее семя Фили.

 

Никто не заметил лорда Элронда, который вернулся в сад после неотложных дел, чтобы найти своего управляющего. Он шел по тропинке, осматриваясь вокруг, и вдруг остановился как вкопанный, взирая на открывшуюся ему картину. Увидеть жеманного Линдира в таком положении… было потрясением. 

\- Кажется, я еще не закончил свои дела, - сказал Элронд себе под нос и быстрым шагом, не свойственным степенному эльфу, скрылся в замке.

 

С трудом поднявшись с четверенек, Линдир подобрал свои плавающие одежды и поспешил удалиться, чтобы прийти в себя после случившегося.

\- Эй! Линдир! Тебя ведь так зовут? – бросил ему вдогонку Фили.

Эльф нехотя обернулся к гному.

\- Заходи к нам с братом после отбоя, развлечемся.

Линдир поджал губы. Его глаза сощурились, и он долгую минуту испепелял дерзких принцев взглядом. Однако перед тем, как отвернуться и удалиться, он коротко кивнул.


End file.
